battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Democratic Socialist Republic of Mexico
''Introduction'' Historically, Mexico has been neutral in international conflicts, with the exception of the Second World War, and will tend to preserve that stance, furthermore, the country promotes equality amongst all nations and may only intervene in bellic events if the nation's interests, infrastructure, resources and/or the people's wellbeing are affected by said conflict or it (the conflict) is in violation of any international treaty which is signed by the country. ''Armed Forces'' Mexico's armed forces are divided by two branches: the Navy and the Army; with the Navy including the Air Force within its ranks. ''The Navy'' The Mexican Navy is one of the two independent Armed Forces of Mexico. The actual naval forces are called the Armada de México. The Secretaría de Marina (SEMAR) (English: Naval Secretariat) includes both the Armada itself and the attached ministerial and civil service. The Navy's stated mission is "to use the naval force of the federation for external defense, and to help with internal order". Naval forces are also responsible for the protection of Mexico's vast maritime extension, support people in distress due to natural disasters and protect the country's interests on high seas. The Air Force responds directly to the Navy's Admiralty, however, both organizations have freedom of action if a situation of war presents itself, this gives full command of aerial operations to the navy's chain of command. Ships commissioned to the Mexican Navy must include the prefix "ARM" (Armada República Mexicana) by presidential decree. ''The Army'' The Mexican Army (Spanish: Ejército Mexicano) is the combined land and air branch and largest of the Mexican Armed Forces; it is also known as the National Defense Army. It was the first army to adopt (1908) and use (1910) a self-loading rifle, the Mondragón rifle.. Mexico has no major foreign nation-state adversaries. It officially repudiates the use of force to settle disputes and rejects interference by one nation in the affairs of another. Although the nation has not suffered a major international incident, the government has taken into consideration the need of utilizing the ways of warfare if required by the circumstances of that time. The Army also works in conjunction with the Navy and the Air Force in various types of operations, with the Admiralty being the pinnacle of the command chain. Our Mission *We strive for equality, respect and solidarity among the most nations possible. *Become one of the most respected nations in the world. *Defend those against the threat of injustice. *Grow as a nation overall. Member List *'Fleet Admiral César Román' - A seasoned tactician and combatant, renowned by his skills in politics and diplomacy with other nations, he strives for the betterment of his nation and his allies. Joining Application In order to be a candidate for the Navy, you must comply with the following prerequisites in the page's comments: * Your character's name * A biography of said character * Desired Rank * Why do you want to join the Mexican Navy? * What mods do you use? * In what kind of ships do you specialize? * Your Game Center name International Relations Coalitions * None for the time being Alliances * None for the time being Non-Agression Pacts * None for the time being Declarations of War * None for the time being Galleries Maritime Gallery ---- 'Aircraft Carriers' ARM_Guerrero_(CV-01).jpg|Guerrero-Class (CV-01-10) 'Battleships' 'Battlecruisers' ---- ARM_Tenochtitlan.jpeg|Tenochtitlan-Class (BC-01-05) ARM_Teotihuacán.jpeg|Teotihuacán-Class (BC-06-10) 'Heavy Cruisers' ---- IMG_0455.jpg|Cuauhtémoc-Class (CA-01-20) 'Light Cruisers' 'Destroyers' ---- ARM_Atlixco.jpeg|Atlixco-Class (DD-01-40) 'Frigates' 'Submarines' Aerial Gallery ---- * COMING SOON Terrestrial Gallery ---- *'COMING SOON' Rosters Maritime Roster ---- Aircraft Carriers *Guerrero-Class - 1 built, 3 in construction, 6 planned Battlecruisers *Tenochtitlan-Class - 5 built *Teotihuacán-Class - 5 built Heavy Cruisers *Cuauhtémoc-Class - 5 built, 5 in construction, 10 planned Destroyers *Atlixco-Class - 15 built, 5 in construction, 20 planned Terrestrial Roster ---- *'COMING SOON' News and Announcements November, 2016 *New warships launched. *Diplomatic relations have begun. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies